true heroes
by tareya15
Summary: naruto has no family or friends he lives a life of fear but can one simple act of kindness change him and others around him find out in true heroes songfic [hero red pill remix] by superchick REPOSTED
1. Chapter 1

This is my first story I hope you learn something out of this story with that said let us go to the disclaimer I **DO NOT** own naruto or the song hero (red pill remix) by super chic[k. Read and review please

**True heroes**

The bell rang at konoha ninja school. It was narutos birthday he was turning nine but unlike most kids he was not blissful about it. He knew that on this day he would be hurt more then all of the other days other days he is bullied or beaten up badly _No one sits with him, he doesn't fit in But we feel like we do when we make fun of him_

The village hates him and he knows that if he dies they would not mourn for his death they make the day that he dies a holiday. Everyday at school the kids tease him he is called monster, a demon, a curse wrought upon the village by kyuubi itself. But instead of getting in trouble with their parents they get praise from them. Even the sensei's hate him he keeps on hearing them whisper' I wish you would die' and when he tells them what the kids are doing to him and shows all of the bruises that he has because of the kids they just said' I don't see anything' he even concealed a camera that Secretly taped the kids beating him up. All of his senseis said' quit trying to get those kids in trouble!' His life is like hell. Every night he cries himself to sleep. _Cause you want to belong do you go along? Cause his pain is the price paid for you to belong _

As he was walked down the dirt road to his home a villager thrown a half broken beer bottle at his head. naruto frozen up with fear. But luckily for naruto the man who threw the bottle was highly drunk and could not aim well. so the jagged edge of the bottle nearly missed his head. The man just yelled at the crying boy 'damn you! WHY DON'T YOU JUST FUCKIN DIE you fucking demon!' _It's not like you hate him or want him to die_

He ran in his house and shut the door just as three kunai hit his door he relaxed for second but he forgot the tags! But it was too late he shielded his face with his arms the explosion blasted the door and naruto with it. After the blast a man yelled 'are you dead yet you monster' he thought why me? Why do I have to go though this? Why only me? If I die will I have to face the hatred of village again? He smiled at the thought of dieing. _But maybe he goes home and thinks suicide_

The next morning he fixed his house then he began to plan his attack on the school. He would hide a weapon called an ak47 in the trees of the school when its recess he would eradicate whoever made him suffer then he would kill everyone in the village. While lost in his thoughts of how great it would be to slaughter every one who bullied him and everyone who made his life a living hell. The door bell rang he was in fear what if it's someone that wanted him to die! then a shy sweet voice asked' naruto are you there? I just wanted to wish you a happy late birthday and to give you a present I got for you' naruto knew that voice it was hinata. Just stood there in shock and threw away his plans and destroyed the gun then He opened the just a little in case it was a trick. But it wasn't The girl said 'h h happy birthday naruto kun' the present was necklace with a tiny skull on it before he knew what he was doing he hugged her when he did her face looked like red rose when he let go of her she fainted but before she fainted she said 'naruto- kun hugged me' naruto just said 'thank you hinata-chan!'

_Or he comes back to school with a gun at his side  
Any kindness from you might have saved his life_


	2. Chapter 2

True heroes

I don't own naruto or the song hero (red pill mix) by superchic[k

Hinata is not ooc she becomes brave because of naruto

Sorry I had a lot of writers block im sorry

It was lunch at school naruto was wearing the necklace that hinata gave him

And something new on his face a smile. as he looked for hinata to ask if she wanted to eat with him. He overheard her and ino talking ino said meanly 'why don't you ditch that demon trash' hinata felt anger how she said that HOW she yelled furiously' NARUTO IS NOT A DEMON TRASH! HE IS MY FRIEND AND IM HIS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! He is not a monster, demon or a curse wrought upon the village he is kind and the one of the best people that I know If people got to know him they would say the same but they don't and you are one of them ino all you do is judge people who is different from you that means all of them are losers or FREAKS you use whatever makes them different as your tool to make there pain and suffering as your fun and enjoyment!!!!! I am going find and ask naruto if he want to eat with me and if you don't like it then you can shove it up your ass! '

_Heroes are made when you make a choice_

Naruto just stood there when hinata saw him she asked him' naruto-kun do you want eat with me 'naruto smiled and said 'ok sure' then they sat under the tall sakura tree and ate their lunch as pink petals fell onto the solf green grass together but then a girl pulled hinata away from naruto and yelled' what the fucking hell do you think your doing' hinata replied' eating with my friend! the girl said' if you know what's good for you WILL treat that FUCKING MONSTER LIKE THE low despicable piece of dirt that he is! 'hinata yelled' im sorry but I don't know whats good so why don't you shut the fucking hell up in fact why don't you DIE and go there you fucking BITCH 'hinata went to naruto. Naruto didn't tell hinata but he heard the whole thing.Naruto knew that she had to know. _you could be a hero_

After they ate they went to wash their hands in the restroom. hinata went into the girl's restroom the same girl that pulled her away from naruto was blocking the sink. the girl said'this is what you get for not listening to me' she snapped her fingers then two boys shoved little naruto into the restroom he was gaged and beaten hinata punched the girls face. The girls head hitted the sink with such force she was knocked out. Hinata said' naruto duck!' just as he ducked hinata high kicked the two boys. She grabbed naruto out of the room and ran to his house. Naruto said'hinata I have to show you something' he grabbed the paper that was in the trash bucket. he showed it to her hinata asked'what is this?' naruto said' its plans I made before you gave the necklace to me. before you were kind to me I was going hide a gun called ka47 and when recess came I was going to kill all the kids hinata by making the choice to be my friend you saved my life' _You might save a life_

The next day hinata asked naruto if he can go with her to the foreast she lead him to a chiff overlooking the rest of the foreast and said 'someday when you see someone hurting do the right thing and go here ok?' naruto said 'ok' hinata walked away to let naruto think about what she said and he did until the sun seted _You could be a hero, You could join the fight__For what's right for what's right for what's right_


End file.
